Pointe Shoes
by musicisl0ve
Summary: Clary is just a normal girl, who's passion is to dance. When she meets Jace, the Golden Boy who has every girl fawning over him, she is skeptical. She had already been broken before, she wasn't about to let it happen again. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my fellow Mortal Instruments lovers. I have been reading fan fiction for a while and I finally decided to give it a go. For some reason, I have always imagined that Clary would be a good dancer, so I made her one in this fan fic. This is basically just a prologue. Enjoy!**

_Clary felt a strong, calloused hand wrap around her neck, wrenching her up and away from her sketchbook. She had been drawing an image that had been stuck in her head for weeks: A girl in a white, flowing dress who was reaching out towards something we can't see, a pained expression on her face as if she had lost something she had been trying so hard to get._

_Clary looked at her father and saw something all too familiar. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, his breath reeking of alcohol. Clary cringed, knowing what this night was going to be like._

_"Dad," Clary whimpered, scrabbling at the hand wrapped around her neck. Grunting, her father threw her against the wall. Clary felt a searing pain in her spine and she groaned. Her father proceeded to rip up Clary's sketchbook, shredding her hard work to nothingness. He turned to the walls, ripping up her posters and paintings. He destroyed everything in her room, shouting nonsensical curses. Clary sat there, knowing she needed to move before he decided to take more of his anger out on her, but she was paralyzed, rooted to the floor. Clary covered her ears and scrunched her eyes closed and began to scream. Her father turned to her and kicked her in the ribs, hard. Clary tensed, waiting for the next blow, but it didn't come. The house was silent. He had left._

_Clary sat for a moment before standing up. She didn't feel much pain, but she knew from experience that the pain would hit her like a truck once the shock was over. She grabbed a bag and shoved her pointe shoes in it, followed by a blank sketchbook and clothes._

_Clary walked out into her living room and looked around at her childhood home. She supposed she should have felt remorse for leaving her dad here by himself, in the state that he was in. But that wasn't her father, not anymore. That was a shell of a man that once was, a shell that decided not to love her a while ago. And Clary didn't want to be around him any longer. With one last glance around the room, she left._

_Clary traveled from town to town, looking for a place to stay. She finally found a home in Alicante, with a woman named Jocelyn Fray, who had taken her in as if she were her daughter. And here Clary lived, content, until one boy came and forced her to love him._

**Ok. So I know that this was kind of boring, but next chapter we will meet our favorite Golden Boy!(I am so exited to write it). So please review so I know you guys liked it. Until next update,**

**- Kylie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys. So here is the next chapter, where Clary meets Jace. There isn't too much interaction, but I promise that there will be some serious Clace in later chapters. Enjoy!**

An alarm screeched through the silence, startling me awake. I moaned into my pillow, rolling over to turn off my alarm. It was Monday. Time for school.

I had my breakfast before taking a shower. I threw on a pair of light blue jeans and a green shirt that brought out my eyes. I grabbed a brush and attempted to run it through my bright red, curly hair. Once I decided that I looked presentable, I left.

"Bye, Jocelyn," I called after slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Bye, hon."

(Line break)

I dropped my things in my locker and began to head to homeroom. On my way, I spotted her best friend, Simon. He waved and headed over.

"What's up?" He asked, smiling.

I laughed at his goofy grin. "The usual," I replied. Simon had been my best friend since Kindergarten. I knew everything there was to know about him and vice versa.

We got to Mr. Peterson's room and took our seats in the second row to the back, next to Maia and Eric. We were all in a conversation about what we were going to do that weekend when Mr. Peterson walked in.

"Take your seats," he said, putting his glasses on and sitting behind his desk.

"We have a new student joining us today," he said, just as a boy walked in.

_Oh, Jesus. Is that thing human? _I thought.

The boy - er, man? - was walking gold. His hair was a dark shade of blonde, and it was the perfect amount of neat and mussed up. His eyes were a florescent shade of gold, it was almost as if they glowed. His facial features were sharp. His jaw and cheekbones were defined; it was if he was sculpted out of marble. He was wearing a simple brown shirt and a pair of jeans. In short, this new kid was the perfect drawing subject.

"This is Jace Herondale, everyone. You can go sit next to Kaelie," Mr. Peterson said, gesturing towards a blonde girl who sat in the back. I watched Jace as he walked toward his desk, unable to take my eyes off him. When he came near me, he looked me straight in the eye, and winked.

_Winked._

I must have been staring pretty intently to have caught his eye. But just by that wink, I knew what type of guy he was, and I decided then and there that I did not like him at all.

I looked around me and my thoughts were confirmed. Every girl in the class was fawning over him, looking at him as if he were a light and they were a fly. I was momentarily disgusted when I realized that I had probably looked like that when I had been staring at him. Jace gave them all sly glances, as if rating them in his mind and deciding which ones were worth his valuable time.

I looked over at Kaelie, who had moved her desk closer to Jace and was in an animated conversation about something while she dragged her hand up his arm. I rolled my eyes and turned away, deciding that I had better things to do with my time besides falling head-over-heels for a guy who was obviously a player.

(Line break)

Sometimes, I like to believe that my ability to dance came from my mom. When my dad had enrolled me at the dance school in my hometown, I had had no experience with ballet, yet I was a natural. I learned quickly, and could memorize every step in a dance routine without having to go through it more then two times. It was a gift, my father had said, back when he was sober enough to talk to me. He said that dance flowed through my veins.

I remember once, when I was nine or so, I was cast as a big role in a recital. The recitals that my dance school had held were small but always challenging. They were based after classic tales, like _The Nutcracker _and _Sleeping Beauty. _Normally, I was a small character. One that was important to the plotline but never had a solo dance.

That year, I had been cast as Alice in _Alice in Wonderland, _and I had at least three solos. I had been backstage, and I had my wig and costume on and all my makeup done. Standing there, looking at the empty stage and hearing all the bustle as everyone got ready, my stress level hit it's peak. Something rose up in my throat and suddenly I could hardly breathe.

"What's wrong, Peanut?" I remembered my dad's warn hands on my back. I remembered him reassuring me, telling me I was going to be great, and that my mom would be there with me throughout the whole thing, watching from above.

Remembering my dad as he used to be lost it's somber effect a long while ago. Now everything was just memories, things that were in my past. It wouldn't do anything good to dwell on them now.

I stopped daydreaming and began to lace up my Pointe shoes. After turning on the music, I walked to the middle of the floor and began to dance. The dance I was practicing was a slow one, with lazy turns and calm movements. The music was like running silk through your fingertips, it ebbed and flowed like water. I closed my eyes and was in my own little world for a moment when I heard a low whistle.

"So, Little Red can dance," I heard a low voice drawl lazily. I opened my eyes and stopped dancing, whipping my head around as I searched for the source. I found Jace standing in the corner next to the doors of the gym, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Why are you here?" I snapped, annoyed that he had interrupted me.

Jace walked forward, looking at me up and down as if he were a lion watching his helpless prey. I immediately felt naked, as I was only wearing my leotard. "This is a public gym," he said, bringing his eyes to mine.

"This may be a public gym, but I have reserved this particular room for myself," I said. Jace just looked at me. "So leave," I said harshly, looking straight into his golden eyes and feeling an odd sort of feeling in my stomach.

Jace smirked. "Whatever you'd like, Strawberry," he said, bowing mockingly. He turned and walked away. He stopped just as he got to the door. "You know," he said, turning around to look at me, "You're not too bad." Then he walked away.

**A/N: So that's it! Thank you to everybody who followed and favorited. If you have any ideas or questions just review and let me know! In later chapters in thinking about exploring Clary's dad and mom, and I'm also think about putting more characters from the series into the mix. Until next time!**

**- Kylie**

**WildHeart22 - Thank you!**

**Haybell - The father's identity is Valentine, in the next few chapters I will have a paragraph or two about him. And I only know the basics of dancing, so I might need to call on you for help. :)**


End file.
